poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Traffic Court
This is how Traffic Court goes in Mac Grimborn's Adventures of Cars. the screen skips to the Traffic Court as the Sheriff's voice is heard Sheriff: The Radiator Springs Traffic Court will come to order! the screen shows inside Ramone: Hey, you scratched my paint! I oughta take a blowtorch to you, man! the screen shows McQueen being pushed my Mater as Mac followed them Luigi: You-a broke the road! You are a bad car! Mac Grimborn: Calm down! It was an accident! Flo: That's no accident! It's a crime, human! Ramone: Wait, a human? Luigi: We-a never seen-a that before. Guido: Italian Fillmore: No way. A human? Sarge: There aren't normally any humans around here. Flo: Well, we have our first one. Red: in amazement Lizzie: A human? Well, wait till Sally and Doc see this. Lightning McQueen: Sheriff Officer, talk to me, babe. How long is this gonna take? I've gotta get back to California, pronto. Sheriff: Where's your lawyer? Lightning McQueen: I don't know. Tahiti maybe. He's got a timeshare here. Sheriff: Mac And how about you? Mac Grimborn: I don't have one. Plus, I ''do ''have a timeshare here. Sheriff: When a defendant has no lawyer, the court will assign one to them. the other residents Hey! Anyone want to be their lawyer? of the residents move back, except Mater Mater: Shoot, I'll do it, Sheriff! beside McQueen and Mac Sheriff: All rise! The Honorable Doc Hudson presiding. moves his body up from his tires Luigi: Show off. Sheriff: May Doc have mercy on your soul. the doors bang Lightning McQueen: gasps Mac Grimborn: What the...? Doc Hudson: Alright, I want to know who's responsible for wreckin' my town, Sheriff. I want his hood on a platter! I'm gonna put him in jail until he's rot. No, check that. on ramps that reach him on the top of his bench I'm gonna put him in a jail till that jail rots on top of him, then I'm gonna move him to a new jail and let that jail rot. I'm...McQueen and Mac, as McQueen does a nervous grin Mac Grimborn: his throat Your Honor, my name is Mac Grimborn. I'm afraid that this is all been an honest mistake, misunderstanding, and accident. You see-- Doc Hudson: Throw him out of here, Sheriff. I want him out of my courtroom. I want him out of our town! The same goes for this human! Case dismissed. Lightning McQueen: Yes! Doc Hudson: Wait, human? Mac Grimborn: Yes, your Honor? Doc Hudson: Sheriff, since when does a human ever turn up around these parts? Sheriff: I don't know, he just showed up out of nowhere last night. Mac Grimborn: I was sent by Zordon to find Gasket and his associates and bring them to trial for their crimes against the United Alliance of Goodness. Sally Carrera: Sorry I'm late, your Honor! Mac Grimborn: Sally Hello. Lightning McQueen: Holy Porsche! She's gotta be from my attorney office. drives when Mac speaks his mind Mac Grimborn: Thanks for coming, but it's a false alarm. He's letting us go. Sally Carrera: to Mac Wow, a human. We've never had that before. Flo: Yeah, we thought so, too. agreeing at the same time Sally Carrera: Anyway, he's letting you both go? Mac Grimborn: Yep, for some odd reason. Lightning McQueen: Listen, I'm gonna cut to the chase. Me, you, dinner. Mac Grimborn: Allow me. sunlight on his sword Ka-chow! sunlight shines at Sally Sally Carrera: What the...? Ow! Oh! Mac Grimborn: Ka-chow! Sally Carrera: Please! Mac Grimborn: reflecting sunlight I know, I get that reaction all the time. I've got a language that people don't understand. Something like...This! Ultimatrix transforms into Waterhazard looks surprised gasps Fillmore: Whoa, man! Waterhazard: I didn't scare any of you, did I? Mater: Well, a little bit, but I'll be alright. Sally Carrera: Okay. I'm gonna go talk to the judge. Waterhazard: Everyone should fire all cylinders, right? Mater: Ka-ching! the sunlight on himself Ah! converts back to Mac Sally Carrera: I'll keep that in mind. Mater Hey, there, Mater. Mater: Howdy, Sally. Sally Carrera: the other residents Hi, folks! to Doc Other Radiator Springs residents: Good morning! Lighting McQueen: Mater You know her? Mater: She's the town attorney and my fiancee. Lighting McQueen: What?! Mac Grimborn: You're kidding, right? Mater: Sure, I'm just kidding! She just likes me for my body. Mac Grimborn: Okay. I'll keep that in mind. Sally Carrera: Doc, you look great this morning. Did you do something different with your side view mirrors? Doc Hudson: What do you want, Sally? Sally Carrera: sighs Come on, make this guys fix the road. The town needs it. Doc Hudson: No. I know this type. Race car. That's the last thing this town needs. And I have no idea what kind of... Alien-transforming human is doing around here around these parts and he just didn't do anything wrong the night before. Sally Carrera: Okay, I didn't want to do this, Doc, but you leave me no choice. the other citizens and Mac Fellow citizens, you're all aware of our town's proud history. And this goes for you, alien-transforming human. Doc Hudson: himself Here she goes again. Mac Grimborn: Sally What do you mean, Sally? Sally Carrera: You see, alien-transforming human. this is Radiator Springs, the glorious jewel strung on the necklace of Route 66, the mother road! It is our job and pleasure to take care of travelers on our stench of the road. Mater: a bubble with a spit Sarge: Travelers? What travelers? Fillmore: Ignore him. Mac Grimborn: If I may ask, how can you take care of these travelers, that is, if there's no road for them to drive on? Luigi What do you have in your store? Luigi: Tires. Mac Grimborn: And if no one gets to you? Luigi: I won't sell any... Tires. I will lose everything! Mac Grimborn: Flo And how about you? Flo: I have gas. Lotsa gas! Mac Grimborn, Mater, and Ramone: laughing Sally Carrera: Okay, boys, stay with me. Flo A-And Flo, what happens if no one comes to your station to buy gas? Flo: I'll close out of business and... We'll have to leave town. Mac Grimborn: And what happens if Flo closes her store? Other Radiator Springs residents: Without gas, we're done for! Lizzie: What? Sally Carrera: Yes, so don't you thing that this big red car responsible should fix our road? Lizzie: The only guy strong enough to fix that road is Big Al! Ramone: Lizzie, Big Al left like, 15 years ago. Lizzie: Then why do you keep bringing him up, you lemon? Sally Carrera: Oh, he can do it. He's got the horsepower. Mac Grimborn: What do we want him to do? Other Radiator Springs residents and Mac Grimborn: Fix the road! Sally Carrera: Because we are a town worth fixing! Mac Grimborn: That's right. cheer Doc Hudson: his own horn, which represents banging a hammer Order in the court! Seems like my mind has been changed for me. Mac Grimborn and the other Radiator Springs residents: Yes! Lightning McQueen: No! Fillmore: Nice ruling. Mac Grimborn: at Sally Guess ''I'm ''taking you to dinner. at McQueen Meanwhile, Stickers can take Bessie. This gives me time to find Gasket and his associates. Lightning McQueen: Bessie? Who's Bessie?